


A Cat With Cream

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Teeth and Tentacles (Symbrock) [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie/Venom - Freeform, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Male/Male, Monster sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, m/m - Freeform, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Eddie doesn't actually get private time.---In which I *still* owe PT fics, so let's keep em rolling.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Teeth and Tentacles (Symbrock) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 591





	A Cat With Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



There was always the question of privacy, and if Venom actually listened when Eddie told him he needed some 'me time' to do things that humans needed to do, but a symbiote wouldn't understand. On one hand, Venom _tried,_ he really did, to afford Eddie some of the respects and needs that his _fragile human state_ required. 

On the other hand, Venom was a creature curious enough that Eddie had to wonder if he was part cat. He had a feeling that he listened in on these _private times_ upon occasion, and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it.

But Eddie couldn't ignore the needs of his body. Annie still hadn't realized that his determination to win her back, and as pissed off as Eddie was, he couldn't deny the fact that Doctor Dan Lewis wasn't a _horrible person_.

"We could eat him." 

Venom's solution was simple, at least in his mind, and honestly, there was a small part of Eddie that wanted to say _yes, yes, we could._ But he had a feeling that Annie wouldn't appreciate the sentiment or love letter, and it would also give away the fact that Eddie and Venom were still bonded, still together.

He wasn't sure why he was lying about it, though.

"To protect us." Venom's response was straightforward, the small liquid black head that spilled from his shoulder speaking conversationally. They'd just been out the other night, and a man who had attempted to rob a young woman walking home from work had satiated Venom and left Eddie's stomach feeling particularly heavy. As long as he kept the big guy fed, there was no reason for his body to deteriorate. 

As long as he kept Venom sated, Venom would keep him healthy -- it turns out that smoking, drinking, and the general lifestyle that was 'Eddie Brock, Rockstar Reporter' had left him with more than a few physical issues. Venom could keep those at bay with a few simple, regenerative cells attached and splitting with Eddie's own.

It was honestly an optimal situation; one more reason to show that the two of them were bonded on a perfect, molecular level. No one else would have housed him as well as Eddie, and Venom, in turn, was pleased to keep him alive. 

As long as he kept him fed.

 _You, Eddie_ \-- there was more to it than that though, wasn't there?

At this particular moment, though, Eddie actually brought a hand up to swat that little black head away. "Personal time, Venom. Remember?"

"Oh, right." 

But the head didn't move.

"Well?"

The small head wavered, white teeth flashing. "But I'm hungry."

"Venom!" 

"Fine. Fine. But hurry up."

He was just like a cat. 

He snapped back into Eddie's skin on the side of his shoulder and a soft sigh escaped his throat. The fact was, there were things that his body _really needed_ , and he didn't know how to go about fulfilling those needs without the black creature coming out and asking _questions._

He was infinitely curious. 

Eddie didn't want to have 'the talk' with him.

Instead, he asked for private time, and he turned to his computer and his hand... and that would have to be good enough until he figured out how to win Annie back because he wasn't going to seek companionship out anywhere else. Trying to have a relationship, juggle Venom and their crime-fighting, _and_ still manage to keep his sanity sounded like three things that wouldn't mix.

He would have to make due where he could, while he could... and then worry about the implications of his loneliness later.

He stared at the empty spot on his shoulder for a moment, half expecting Venom to pop back out and tell him he had _no reason to be lonely_ because he was never alone... but thankfully he was met with silence.

"Good." He laid back on the bed, flipped on his laptop, and had no shame when he idly started browsing a porn website.

It wasn't even the guys and girls fucking that caught his attention, though -- it was one of those stupid advertisements at the top of the screen.

A girl, standing with her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock and terror and desire.

And a giant creature with tentacles snaking around her, slipping inside of her, and--

He snapped the laptop shut violently. 

No.

Just... no.

But his body was already reacting to the thought. 

"No. No, no, no." Eddie stood up. He was _not_ having any of this. It wasn't as though the completely _perverse_ thoughts hadn't crossed his mind before. He hearkened it to the fact that he'd kissed _Annie_ while she was letting Venom ride along -- never mind the fact that he had no idea whose tongue he was happily sucking on until it came halfway down his face because Venom could have possessed _anyone_ to get to him.

Never mind that.

"No," Eddie said again, more pointedly this time. Making sure that the air around him heard the enunciation, as though that could somehow shut off the thoughts that were beginning to roll unfettered through his head -- _it wasn't even really cheating on his feelings for Annie if it was with Venom, was it? Because Venom was a part of him. It was just a really, really interesting form of masturbation, and--_

"Explain this word, masturbation."

Eddie screamed like a girl, because Venom's head suddenly popped up beside his face, tilted, curious. There.

"God _damn it_ , **private time** has no meaning to you, does it?"

"You said my name."

"Venom--"

"Four times."

"Stop it--"

"And you were thinking about things that I could do for you--"

"I didn't ask."

"I can help you, Eddie." And that voice was a low, growling purr that brought Eddie Brock to a halt. His mouth was suddenly dry, and his head suddenly swimming, and he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head back and forth quickly. 

"I don't need your help."

_Lies._

The word, purred in his mind. 

"I don't." He was emphatic, and he pushed away from the bed and threw the laptop onto the covers, sending it to bounce and clatter to the floor -- he might have taken more time to curse at the fact that he might have damaged it, but for now, he needed a shower.

A _cold_ shower.

And for Venom to get the hell out of his head.

"You don't want me out of your head. You want..." Venom's voice became curious, and he leaned in -- his long tongue snaked out, tickling at Eddie's cheek, dipping against the shell of his ear until Eddie moaned, groaned, and then screamed again and bat at Venom like a spider who'd landed on his shoulder.

"No."

"No?"

"Definitely not."

_Lies. Again._

"Stop that." Eddie nearly tore his shirt stripping out of it, and got his pants wet leaning into the shower and turning the water on full blast. Cold. Anything to make his head stop going wherever it was going -- it had been _too long_ since he'd gotten laid, and that was the only issue he was having.

Not feelings.

Not desire.

Not for--

"Me. You want me." Venom's voice stated the words matter of fact, even as Eddie climbed into the cold water and started shivering in response to how it streaked across his skin. There was a low grunt of disapproval from Venom, and he watched as one tendril spilled from his chest and stretched out, flipping the handle from cold to hot. 

"Hey--"

"Uncomfortable." The symbiote's words were laced with irritation, and when Eddie tried to reach his hand out to turn the water back to cold, another tendril shot out, this time wrapping around his wrist and pulling it back, pinning it to the shower wall with ease.

"Stop that." Eddie shook his hand loose, and then made for the tap again -- the water was turning hot, steaming the cool air, making Eddie's body react in the distinctly opposite way of what he'd intended when he came in here. "Shower time is private time, too, remember."

"So many rules. I'm tired of them." Venom's voice was a curt and rapt response, and the tendril snaked out again, pinning Eddie's arm to the wall once more. This time when he shook his wrist, he wasn't released. He paused, his head once again going _there_ , because fuck the damn symbiote if the reporter wasn't low-key into bondage, too.

"I know. I've watched you _watch_."

"God damn it. Venom, I--"

" _Quiet_." The words were a sharp bark, and Eddie, much to his chagrin, obeyed. He told himself that it was because Venom was in his head because the damn symbiote was obviously making him.

But Venom _didn't make_ his prick jump to attention at the tone, at the sudden burst of another black tentacle that wrapped around both of his wrists and yanked them above his head.

"You've been thinking about this -- lonely. Thinking that you are _lonely_. And you have not asked me for help. Eddie," Venom breathed the word out again, and Eddie shuddered even under the streaking heat of the shower. "I'm very _disappointed_ in you." 

There seemed to be something dark in Venom's voice, in the way that he started to slowly form. Eddie had never seen him quite like this -- he didn't spill the shell of his black, hulking figure over Eddie's body. Instead, he spilled out from his frame, coalescing in front of him in all of his enormous, brawny glory.

"Didn't know you could do that," Eddie muttered the words out. Venom, when speaking to him, had always been the small head on his shoulder. He'd never bothered to... well... come out like this. 

Was this what people saw when he was fighting them, this giant hulking figure? Was Venom really this intimidating?

Damn.

He was all thick black liquid and muscles, and Eddie stared up at him with wide eyes as the scorching water continued to pelt over his naked frame.

"There are a lot of _things_ that I can _do_ that you don't know about Ed~die." He drew the word out slowly, and stepped forward -- the tendrils of black were still spilling from his frame, stretching from his waist, his back, his hips... but Venom stood before him, fully formed and seemingly completely capable of walking around on his own. 

"Maybe we should talk about--"

"No. Done talking. Done waiting. It's time to show you that I can _help you_." Venom didn't give him another chance to protest -- those tendrils holding Eddie's arms jerked forward until he spilled completely against the symbiote's enormous frame. There was a low grunt from the report, and a loud growl from the beast two more tentacles shot out and jerked Eddie's face upward. A moment -- a hesitation -- a span of memory passing between the two of them and the knowledge that Eddie hadn't been kissing Annie at all when she had appeared as the She-Venom, but kissing Venom in full, and Annie had only been a consequential afterthought.

"That's right." And then lower, growling, murmuring. "Mine -- my Eddie. And I will help you." 

It was clear from the way that he spoke that all of that precious private time that Eddie had thought he was experiencing had been spied upon.

He'd have to have words with the big guy later.

For now, there was no thought for it, no time as that tongue snaked down and licked a hot, wet line along his jawline before that voracious maw spilled forward -- thankfully not biting off his head -- and instead pressed surprisingly warm lips to Eddie's own. 

"Ve--" but Venom wasn't having it. He'd given Eddie all the time that he was willing to in terms of talking... and now that it was clear that the reporter wasn't going to share, the symbiote was simply going to take what he wanted, and what he knew Eddie wanted to give.

_"I know what is in your mind, Eddie. I'm going to help."_

Eddie Brock was under the distinct impression that Venom didn't understand what the word 'help' meant... because he was fairly certain that it had nothing to do with restraining a person and sticking your tongue down their throat. But then again, his eyes slid closed in pleasured delight, and when those tendrils spilled forward, wrapping around his body and squeezing the curve of his ass until his frame was pulled tighter against Venom's own... so many he didn't know so much, after all.

 _"No, but I do."_ That voice, in his head, completely breaking whatever illusion of privacy there had ever been. Venom shifted the tendrils until they slid, greedy and searching, around Eddie's body. The played at his ass, spilled forward, and then started to tickle against the hardness that he'd been trying to ignore between his legs.

As soon as one encircled the length of him, he gasped, eyes flying open and finally breaking him from their wet kiss. 

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." And instantly, Venom stopped his motion -- who in the hell had taught the big guy how important consent was? 

But the motion stopping made something inside of Eddie's chest rumble in irritation, and he swayed slightly in Venom's grip, leaning against him.

"Where in the hell did you learn all of this?"

"From you." Venom's Cheshire grin flashed for a moment. "From that screen that you watch. I can feel it when your heart rate speeds, and it's from people doing this," Venom jerked Eddie's arms up tighter, pulled his body into a taut, lean line. "And this." Those tentacles worked around his cock again, pumping once, Hard, fast. Enough to make Eddie's eyes flutter and a moan pour from his chest. 

"Private times." He muttered again, but he couldn't deny how good this felt. How much he _needed_ some of the tension in his body relieved. How much he--

"Curious. You are curious. I'll show you." Venom spun his body around slowly, a pirouette beneath the steaming water, until it was Eddie's back that was pressed against his broad chest. "I'll _teach_ you." 

He sounded so delighted at the prospect, and Eddie might have protested again were it not for the fact that he could feel something shifting about the alien's body. Slowly, growing in length one inch, and then two, more and more until Eddie actually gave out a small little yelp.

"No way. You'll kill me with that!" 

"Too much?" 

"Too much!" 

The growth stopped, but Eddie's face was already flushed crimson and confused, and he let out another little scream when something finally teased at his ass... but it wasn't _that._ Instead, it was a small tendril, slick and warm with Venom's heat. "I'll teach you..." He murmured the words out again, a low vibrato of desire. There was no hiding it in his voice... he wanted this, too.

He'd wanted this for as long as he'd learned how humans copulated -- how they took so much pleasure and delight in activities that were meant to produce offspring, but could just be done for _fun._

 _He wanted to have fun._

"Do symbiotes even--" Eddie was trying to form coherent thoughts, but that tickling little tendril was playing rings around his entrance, and then slowly it dove inside. There was no pain -- as always, Venom formed to his body like a second skin. So natural.

So warm.

So...

"Fuck..." He groaned the word out. 

Eddie felt like he was on _fire_ at that touch, like a part of him that hadn't existed before was suddenly slipping into place. It shouldn't have felt so _right_ , because it certainly wasn't _natural..._

And yet, as that tendril snaked deeper inside of him and slowly started to _pulse_ , Eddie couldn't come up with a logical argument to stop Venom. He couldn't think of anything but how good that touch felt -- how much better it was when the black length around his cock pumped and work him in time with that pulsing. 

"You've watched so _many things_ ." The symbiote was nearly vibrating with his own words. "So many _different_ acts, trapped behind a screen when the answer was here all along." Venom leaned into him, licking his tongue along the curve of Eddie's jaw until he was trembling beneath his touch. 

"V-Venom, w... mmnnf," he couldn't form words about that crawling tongue that licked a hot line down the length of his spine. He could move in ways that humans could not... could wrap his entire body the length of Eddie's if he wanted. There was nothing that he couldn't do -- he was right.

And Eddie was completely and utterly lost under the weight of those possibilities. 

"Hmmm?" That tongue shifted again, sliding to replace the pulsing tentacle that was driving Eddie wild from the inside. His shout of pleasure was muffled as the liquid black appendages poured to cover his lips and cut off his words. 

Another kink of his. 

Venom really did know him--

"Inside and out." 

The purred response was enough to bring Eddie to a shivering puddle, only supported by the strength of the symbiote holding him up as he ravaged his body. 

That tongue worked in and out for a few moments, slicking and stretching and preparing the human for something that his body was not, perhaps, actually made for. But that didn't matter; he was a part of something _else._

" _My_ Eddie," Venom finally crooned out when he raised his head from its languid licks, shifting his body upward so that Eddie could once again feel the press of that impossible girth against his now worked hole. He might have said no -- he might have just moaned hard into Venom's mouth. He said nothing, instead, because the symbiote still held his lips shut.

He just melted on the inside at the possessiveness in that tone as Venom worked his body forward slowly, thrusting the cock he'd formed _so perfectly_ against Eddie's worked flesh.

It only took him a second to slide inside, and Eddie couldn't stop the groan of pure salacious need that ripped from his throat and found itself lost in his bindings. Venom _stretched_ inside of him, filled him, and then pulled out. 

He thrust forward again, and Eddie's eyes rolled in his head. The tendrils wrapped around his cock shifted, forming into suctioning, tight wetness around his prick. Every thrust of Venom's body sent that suctioning up and down his shaft, harder and harder. Only when the reporter was bucking, writhing mass between his ministrations did Venom finally remove the gag and replace it with his mouth. 

Hungry, wet, and Eddie sucked on his tongue as all of his holes were filled, all of his erogenous zones met with Venom's touch. Slick along his thighs, holding him tight, wrapping around to toy and play with his nipples, to squeeze his cock, to fill his ass until there was nothing -- and there was everything.

And there was only Venom. 

White-hot pleasure was roaring through him -- he'd imagined, of course, he'd imagined... but he could have never fathomed that it would be like _this._ That impossible girth was driving in and out of him harder and harder now, hitting against every bundle of nerves that he seemed to have until starbursts were forming behind his eyes within minutes. 

It had been _entirely_ too long since he'd been touched -- and now he was wrapped up in the bondage of the symbiote, body covered in the blackness of _his_ creature, bound and claimed. Venom's tongue was hungry and lapping and demanding each and every moan and cry that Eddie had to give, like he was feeding on that sound just as much as he did all of the other human delights that he'd been introduced to.

The tendrils that held his arms stretched them back now, over his head, wrapping them around Venom's neck and holding them tight there so that his body was extended, open to the welcome-assault that it was receiving. He held tight, closed his eyes, worked and writhed against him as much as he could manage. 

He didn't have the strength to hold on for long -- it was too erogenous, more stimulation than anyone could have resisted.

He screamed again, ripping his head back from the symbiote's mouth to groan out, "Venommmmnf." The last syllable turned into a scream as orgasm shot through him, sent his balls clenching, his body pulsing, and cum shooting from his tip and disappearing into the black mouth that Venom made around his cock.

Eddie's vision greyed from the intensity of his orgasm. There was a rushing gush of heat that was almost scorching filling his ass, and the creature wrapped around him _roared_ \-- pleasure, pleasure like he'd never felt before, pulsed and poured through him. Addictive, instantaneous; a new obsession for the symbiote to acquire. 

Eddie fell, and Venom caught him. Carried him to the bed, wrapped himself around Eddie Brock, and purred like a giant cat. " _My Eddie_." He murmured it again.

"Mmm... yeah. Yours." Eddie's voice was already half gone into sleep and contentment, and it never occurred to him that his agreement had Venom already plotting how he would show him what _else_ he had learned during _private time._


End file.
